crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Cell (Bio-Digestion)
=Powers and abilities= Power-level Form Forms and transformations Form Power-Stressed Power-Weighted Fusions FrieCell FrieCell is the Potara-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Frieza. As the fusion of two supremely powerful and malevolent beings, FrieCell's heart is completely and purely evil and his combined power is magnified by several fold. He is the Potara-Fusion counterpart of the EX-Fusion Celluza. Perfect 16 Perfect 16 is the EX-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Android 16. As the synthesis of Dr. Gero's two strongest creations, Perfect 16 is called the Ultimate Android. Cell 17 Cell 17 is the EX-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Hell-Fighter 17. He looks like a combination of Perfect Cell and Super 17, due to the fusion of Android 17 inside of Cell with Hell-Fighter 17, and is referred to as both the Ultimate Android and the Ultimate Machine-Mutant. Celluza Celluza is the EX-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Frieza. This EX-Fusion was used as a last resort by Cell and Frieza to attempt to defeat Tekkich (Tekka and Pinich's EX-Fusion) after the defeat of Ultra-Pinich. He is even more powerful than Golden Frieza, but he is defeated by Super-Saiyan Tekkich. He is the EX-Fusion counterpart of the Potara-Fusion FrieCell. Ultra-Pinich Ultra-Pinich is the Ultra-Fusion of Perfect Cell, Frieza, Pinich (Super-Saiyan), Wanta, and Paprika, with Pinich initiating the Ultra-Fusion. Advancements Super-Perfect Cell Form Super-Perfect Cell is an advancement of Cell's Perfect Form gained after Semi-Perfect Cell's attempted self-destruction. Cell's regenerative nucleus survived the explosion and he regenerates into an enhanced version of his Perfect Form, now referring to himself as "Super-Perfect Cell". Thanks to Cell's Saiyan genes, Cell undergoes a recuperative regeneration that both restores his Perfect Form and his increases his power, causing him to ascend into a Super-Saiyan 2 state. Even though he was in his Semi-Perfect Form when he self-destructed and he no longer possessed Androids 17 and 18 after his regeneration, his genetic memory allowed for the restoration of his Perfect Form after the recreation of his entire body. Cell's power swells to be on an equal level to Super-Saiyan 2 Gohan and he learns to use Instant Transmission. Hell-Fighter Cell {DBGT timeline} Hell-Fighter Cell is an advancement of Super-Perfect Cell gained from decades of training and growth in Hell. Cell and Frieza's training in Hell allowed them to master and augment their power, becoming Hell-Fighter Cell and Hell-Fighter Frieza respectively. He is essentially the same as Perfect/Super-Perfect Cell, but far stronger due to his training to master his supreme power. Having trained in Hell for decades alongside Frieza after their deaths, Cell has had a far longer time to train and master the power of his Perfect and Super-Perfect Forms, far longer than he had when he was still alive. Additionally, through the absorption of evil energy in Hell, Cell and Frieza gained the ability to take on enhanced semi-demonic forms. Overloaded Cell {DBGT timeline} Overloaded Cell is an advancement of Hell-Fighter Cell gained after Cell absorbed Goku when he traveled to Hell during the Super 17 Saga. He is physically the same as Perfect, Super-Perfect, and Hell-Fighter Cell, but with greatly enhanced muscularity and a far more intense aura with a constant electrical discharge. He has access to all of Goku's vastly enhanced power and revels in his newfound might, but this form is short lived due to Goku quickly escaping from his body. Ultra-Cell {DBM: Universe 17} =Ultra-Cell {Dragon-Ball Multiverse: Universe 17}= Category:Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Absorption-Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Bio-Digestions (Dragon-Ball)